1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in investment casting and to a method for making alumina cores for employment therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of directionally solidified (DS) metal eutectic alloys and superalloys for high pressure turbine (HPT) airfoils with intricate internal passageways for air cooling requires that the core and mold not only be dimensionally stable and sufficiently strong to contain and shape the casting but also be sufficiently weak to prevent mechanical rupture (hot tearing) of the casting during solidification and cooling. The DS process requirements of up to 1875.degree. C. for a 16 hr. time period imposes severe constraints on materials which may serve as mold or core candidates.
The prior art appears to be mostly limited to the use of silica or silica-zircon core and mold materials. At temperatures greater than 1600.degree. C. the silica based materials fail from the standpoint of both mechanical integrity and chemical incompatibility with the advanced alloy compositions.
Dimensional control of the silica core is excellent since cristobalite exhibits very little densification. Microstructural examination reveals that, in some cases, commercial core compositions employ very large particles (&gt;100 .mu.m). The addition of large particles serves to both lower shrinkage and mechanical strength.
Paul S. Svec in "Process For Making an Investment Mold For Casting And Solidification of Superalloys Therein", Ser. No. 590,970, teaches the use of alumina-silica compositions for making molds and cores. Charles D. Greskovich and Michael F. X. Gigliotti, Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,616 and 3,972,367 teach cores and molds of alumina-silica compositions which have a barrier layer of alumina formed at the mold/metal interface. One possible means for the formation of their alumina layer is by a chemical reaction wherein carbon of the susceptor chemically reduces the material composition of the mold or core. Charles D. Greskovich, Ser. No. 698,909, also teaches an alumina-silica composition wherein the material is of a predetermined size so as to favor, and therefore, enable, the formation of metastable mullite for molds and cores which exhibit superior sag resistance at high temperatures.
Certain alumina-based ceramics such as Na.sub.2 O.9Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, without a chemical or physical binder material, has been identified as a potential core and mold material based on both chemical compatiblity and leachability considerations. There is, however, a considerable thermal expansion mismatch between the ceramic and the alloy which generates, around the ceramic core, hoop and longitudinal stresses in the alloy on cooling from the DS temperature. The high elastic modulus and high resistance to deformation at elevated temperatures of dense ceramic and its lower coefficient of thermal expansion than the alloy result in the mechanical rupture or hot tearing of the alloy.
A mechanism by which a ceramic core body can deform under the strain induced by the cooling alloy must be developed to permit the production of sound castings. The microstructure of the ceramic core and mold must be tailored to permit deformation under isostatic compression at a stress low enough to prevent hot tearing or cracking of the alloy. The surface of the core and mold must also serve as a barrier to metal penetration.
The material composition of the core is not only determined by the casting conditions to be encountered but also by the method of manufacturing the core and the method of removal of the core from the casting.
Should the shape of the core be a simple configuration, one may be able to make a core by mixing the constituents, pressing the mix into a predetermined shape and sintering the shape for strength for handling.
The production of a core such as required for the intricate internal cooling passages of a high pressure turbine airfoil or blade necessitates the use of a process such as injection or transfer molding. In injection molding, the molding compound must be capable of injection in a complex die in a very short time with complete die filling. Furthermore, the molding compound must flow readily without requiring excessive pressure which could result in die separation and extrusion of material out through the seams. Excessive pressure must also be avoided to prevent segregation of the liquid binder and the solids. A sufficient amount of a plasticizing vehicle will accomplish these requirements. However, a primary requirement of an injection molding compound is that the volume fraction of solids in the body must be greater than 50% at the injection temperature. Should the solids loading be less than 50% by volume, the solids may become a discontinuous phase. Upon removal of the plasticizing material from the core, the lack of particle contact will result in disintegration of the core specimen. High porosity and, therefore, low density structures in the sintered core specimen are required to minimize its compressive strength.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved material composition embodying a reactant fugitive filler material for making cores for casting directionally solidified eutectic and superalloy materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved material composition for making cores for casting directionally solidified eutectic and superalloy materials wherein carbon or another reactant fugitive filler is employed to increase the porosity and crushability characteristics of ceramic articles made therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide a reactant fugitive filler which is a primary source of carbon or other suitable reactant material at an elevated temperature to chemically reduce alumina-based ceramic compounds in a new and improved material composition for cores and to produce porosity within the core.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved process for making ceramic cores for use in the investment casting of directionally solidified eutectic and superalloy materials.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.